Queen of Shadows
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's only been a few months since Shell turned 19 and she accidentally absorbed the Boogeyman's powers. Now being half-human and half….whatever, spirit of shadows, Shell struggles to control her new powers and to take care of her little sister. When the Boogeyman, AKA Pitch, comes back into the picture, everything takes a turn for the worse. PitchxOC


**Queen of Shadows**

**Summary: **It's only been a few months since Shell turned 19 and she accidentally absorbed the Boogeyman's powers. Now being half-human and half….whatever, spirit of shadows, Shell struggles to control her new powers and to take care of her little sister. When the Boogeyman, AKA Pitch, comes back into the picture, everything takes a turn for the worse. PitchxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

I sighed softly as I casually waited outside the Elementary school for my little sister. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a red short sleeve V-neck shirt and a sleeveless, long black trench coat, also complete with black knee-high boots and fingerless gloves.

My hair was black and straight, reaching down to my hips. My skin was as pale as snow and with black hair; it just made me seem paler. In case yer wondering, it's only November, not quite cold out.

Three dog tags on a chain hung from my neck, against my chest. I saw people stare at me as they walked past me, but I merely ignored them.

"Sissy!" Maria squealed in delight as she came running out of the school.

I smiled as she ran to me and I crouched down, letting her run into my open arms. "Oof! Yer getting heavy!" I chuckled as I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. "How was your day Maria?"

"Great! We're cutting out our Thanksgiving turkeys and then we're coloring in our feathers." She replied, her small hands on top of my head.

"That sounds like fun sweetie." I spoke as I walked down the street, towards our apartment. It was decent sized for the both of us and not too expensive. Me being a writer, I had already sold some short stories and novels.

We walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke up. "Sissy…..is the Boogeyman real?"

I stopped walking and blinked at her question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…some kids were teasing me about the Boogeyman." She replied quietly.

I sighed angrily and took her small form off my shoulders and then kneeled down in front of her. "Do you believe in him?"

"Y…yes….he scares me…" she spoke with fear in her voice.

I just smiled warmly at her. "The Boogeyman may be real, but look at what else you believe in. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny….the Tooth Fairy."

"And the Sandman!" she giggled, happiness coming to her green eyes.

I grinned. "One can believe in the Boogeyman, but think of what can make that fear go away." I poked her nose and she giggled. "Let's make sure you wear warm clothes the rest of the week. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Jack Frost is real!" she laughed.

I just smiled and picked her up, planting kisses all over her face. "Yer so silly Maria. Come on, let's get dinner and head home."

We picked up Chinese, one of our favorite foods. We headed on home and around 6:30, finished with dinner. It was mighty cold outside and Maria and I were all snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie.

That's when Maria pointed at the window. "Sissy! Sissy, it's snowing!"

I looked outside the window and indeed, it was snowing. The first snow of the year. Maria dragged me over to the window and we looked outside as the snow flakes fell so gracefully from the sky.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

I smiled a little. "Yes….it's pretty."

After watching the snow fall for a few moments, we continued to watch the movie until 9:30 came along. Maria had fallen asleep by then and I chuckled, carrying the little ankle-biter into her room. I changed her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams darling."

I left the room, making sure the door was halfway open and then headed into the bathroom. I took a warm shower and then got out, drying off and dressing in a pair of grey sweats with a white tank top. I brushed my long, black hair back and sighed, looking at my reflection.

My hair used to be dark brown…but after that incident after I turned 19…..

I closed my eyes as a memory began to play inside my mind.

_Flashback, three months ago_

"_Man, what a night. I'm so glad I quit that place…stupid fucking men." I grumbled to myself as I walked down the street. I had formerly worked at a diner, but the manager had kept making sexual advances towards me, so I just quit. _

_It didn't matter. I had plenty of money from selling my books. I sighed and walked dark the dimly lit street. I was passing an alley way when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the dark alley way. I groaned when I was thrown to the ground roughly and rolled onto my back to see three men, all of them chuckling as they cornered me. _

"_Boy, she's a pretty one." _

"_Let's have some fun with her." _

"_Get the fuck off!" I shrieked when the biggest of the men pinned me down. _

_He growled and back-handed me across the face harshly. "Now hold still princess. If you don't move, this will be quick." _

_The man's hand went down to my belt and tugged at it when we all heard a voice come from the shadows of the alley way. "Now that's no way to properly treat a lady." _

_The voice was deep and smooth and definitely male. It also seemed to have a sly edge to it. "Who's there?!" the men and I looked around for the voice. _

_I glanced over to the left, at the very end of the alley way and I saw a flash of amber orbs gleaming in the darkness. A chuckle came from the shadows and very slowly, they began to come together to form a humanoid figure. "You human males should know better than to hurt a woman." _

_The shadows finally formed a humanoid, tall-looking figure. Oh, it was definitely a male. His black hair was slicked back neatly, spiking at the back. He wore what looked like a black robe of some kind that reached the ground. His skin was incredibly pale and his lips were curled into what looked like a grin. _

"_Who the hell are you ya freak?" one of the men questioned. _

_The man chuckled again. "I have been called many names. But right now you may refer to me as…your worst nightmare." _

_I heard what sounded like a neigh and what walked out of the darkness was horses. Very dark horses whose eyes were the same color as the men, but a lighter gleam. The men backed away and then when the several shadowy horses came galloping towards them rapidly. _

_The men screamed as they were engulfed by the horses and the shadows that came from them. I felt something warm and liquid-y drip down my cheek and I touched my cheek, and then brought my hand back to see blood. _

_A small stream of blood trickled down my cheek and then that's when the horses stopped their attack on the men and they all looked at me, snorting and huffing. "Oh shit…" I whispered and then shouted out when they all came towards me. _

_I held my arms up in order to protect myself and to my surprise, the horses disintegrated into sand and the sand twirled up and then slammed me down onto the cold ground. I felt pain in my cheek and screamed out when the sand began going into my body through the cut in my cheek. _

_My scream was cut off when the sand went down my throat, causing my heart to pound even faster and harder. When the sand finished going down my throat, into my cut and into my body, I rolled onto my stomach and propped myself onto my hands and knees, feeling the need to puke. _

"_What is this….?" I heard the man ask quietly and I could hear him walking towards me. _

_In one swift movement, I coughed up blood and groaned, falling onto my side. My breathing was labored, my heart beginning to slow down. Through blurred vision, I saw the man walk over till he was standing over me. _

"_Interesting. If you don't die from this….I'll have to pay you a visit very soon…" _

_That's the last thing I heard before blacking out. _

_End flashback_

I had woken up just 15 minutes later, all by myself. When I had gotten home, the baby-sitter was confused and I was confused until she left. I had gone into the bathroom and nearly screamed.

Instead of dark brown, my hair had turned pitch black, including my eyebrows. I also realized that my eyes turn amber when I get angry. I have learned to control my powers and I can do pretty much anything with them. I can even turn myself invisible.

I sighed and cleaned up my mess, turning the bathroom light off when I heard Maria let out a whimper. I walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking her cheek. "Its okay sweetie…..it's just a bad dream….."

Maria soon calmed down. Her whimpers stopped and she fell back into a blissful, peaceful sleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Now isn't that just sweet?"

My eyes widened at the voice and I whirled around to see the same man from three months ago, standing in the corner of the room. His amber eyes gleamed as he grinned at me.

"Long time, no see."


End file.
